


Weddings and Fake Boyfreinds

by orphan_account



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Garret is practically Cupid, Garret is the best friend, In which Garret knows a little too much and does his best to shove the boys together, M/M, No Blackmail AU, POV Alternating, POV Bram Greenfeld, Slow Burn, Waffle House is included, does this count as Slow Burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Simon’s parents hint at setting him up at their cousins wedding Simon lets it slip that he has a boyfriend (because Blue is kind of his boyfriend) and that its serious (because he’s seriously in love with Blue).One thing leads to another and suddenly Garett is shoving Simon and Bram together, laughing hysterically while Bram blushes.





	1. Tuesday: I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> Blue and Jacques are secret pen pals, but Martin doesn’t see Simon’s emails, so Simon never gets blackmailed. Simon has already come out to all his friends and his family. He has no clue who blue is (though he knows it isn’t Cal). ALSO ignoring the whole Abby/Nick thing… let’s just say Abby is a little more aware of her attraction to Leah or something. Mostly book verse but I’m keeping Nora’s cooking obsession because it’s adorable.  
> And Bram has come out to his family, and Garret but not the rest of them.

SIMON

“I might have led my parents to believe I have a date to my cousin’s wedding!” I exclaim as I plop down next to Leah at lunch.

“How?” Leah asks at the same time Abby says, “Why?”

And I don’t know how to answer either of those honestly. Really, how did this happen?

_Last Night:_

_“Simon don’t forget the tux fitting with your dad this weekend!” It’s the first thing my Mom says when she sits down to eat. I don’t know how she thinks I’ll forget, she reminds us ever night and there’s a color-coded list on the fridge of everything that needs to get done before the weddinging two weeks._

_I let my mouth fall open and gasp, “THIS weekend? Oh no, no, no, mom I made very important plans. We’ll have to move it!” My dad smiles a little, so I wink at him._

_Mom misses the wink, she drops her fork (already laden with garlic-goat-cheese-mash potatoes, which splatter all over her plate)._

_“We’ve had that date set for months!” she pulls her phone out and goes to her calendar, “I don’t think there’s any way to—”_

_“Mom!” I reach over and put my hand over her phone, “I was joking, I have the whole day blocked off for getting pins jabbed into my sides and father-son bonding. I promise.”_

_“Oh,” She picks her fork back up, “It probably won’t take the whole day.”_

_“It will,” My dad says, “We’re going out after.”_

_She nods. She looks at Nora, but before she can start drilling Nora on the details of their dress fitting Nora says, “Yes, I know, we’re going Sunday when Alice comes into town and I promise not to have flour on any part of my body during the fitting.”_

_It’s quiet for a moment, then my parents exchange a Look and mom turns back to me._

_Oh god, I don’t even want to know._

_“Alice is bringing Theo… and well, the rest of the family knows that you’re gay… Jen mentioned that—”_

_“Are you guys trying to set me up with someone? Because I’m really not interested.”_

_“Not set you up,” mom hesitates, “but if there happened to be someone at the wedding you clicked with…” she trails off._

_I don’t really think before the words come spilling out of my mouth, “I’m taken. So, no clicking is required.”_

_My dad stops mid-chew, my mom’s face lights up. Nora, mercifully, continues eating as if I’d mentioned English class, or something equally boring. Considering she’s friends with all my friends, and probably thinks I’m single, I’m a little impressed._

_“Oh!” then my mom is jumping up to come hug me, “A boyfriend? We want to meet him! Oh, Simon! I’m so happy for you, you should invite him to the wedding.”_

_I give a non-committal sound. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can’t exactly explain that they can’t meet Blue because he basically lives in my computer. That as much as I want him to be my actual boyfriend, he isn’t._

“Um,” I fiddle with the strings on my hoodie, ‘they were trying to set me up, I think, and I really don’t want to be set up with some stranger by my freaking parents.”

“Oooh!” Abby gives with mischievous smirk, then she leans in, close and gestures for Leah and Nick to huddle together, “we should get you a fake boyfriend, so they can’t!”

My face turns bright red, because Cute Bram Greenfeld is within earshot and I can see him trying not to eavesdrop.

 I shift uncomfortably, “Abby, we live in Georgia, I’m one of exactly two gay kids out, and Ethan is cool but there is no way I’m asking him to be my fake boyfriend.”

“and Cal,” she says, “he’s bi.”

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bram’s cheeks turn red, and he almost drops his phone.

Here’s the thing, about a month ago, before I came out, I was sure Cal was Blue. It was classic Simon logic. I was kind of obsessed with it, I think I just needed a physical person to project all my feelings onto. But, back in January I looked through all the time-stamps on the emails and a lot of them were sent during rehearsal. So not Cal. After that my crush just flickered out. Cal’s cute, but I don’t want anyone but Blue. And I don’t want the awkwardness of faking a relationship with someone I thought was Blue.

“We’ve been over this,” I shake my head, “there is nothing happening with Cal.”

And I guess it wasn’t just Bram that could hear us, because Garret leans over the table and shoves himself between Nick and Abby.

“You need a fake-boo.” He grins, “you know I didn’t think your parents have ever meet Bram.” Garret winks and bra freezes. Abby, Nick and Leah all turn to look at him.

Abby gives Bram a one over, “He’d do.”

I burry my face in my hands and mutter, “please, all of you, stop!” I sneak a look at Bram. Like usual, I have no idea what he’s thinking but he looks extremely uncomfortable.

“He’s attractive,” Leah agrees, “Don’t you agree, Si?”

“Bram,” I say, “Is right here!” I turn to look at him.

Then I grab my bag and start to get up. Bram looks downright miserable now, and I don’t know what makes me do it. Maybe it’s how adorable he looks, maybe it’s because I know he’s straight but before I leave I say, “yes, Bram, I objectively agree that you are very attractive and I’m sorry our friends are the worst.”

Before I can fully extract myself from the table I hear a quiet, “I’m in.”

The whole table is silent, until Garret lets out a weird whoop.

Before I can respond the lunch bell rings.

“You really don’t have to.” I say, but he only blushes.

BRAM

I’m going to murder Garret. As soon as my voice comes back to me. As soon as he stops laughing hysterically.

I kind of had a plan. A big, cheesy, romantic plan. Because I think Jacques (it’s Simon, I know it’s Simon) has wanted us to be a in real life thing for a while. He’ll bring it up, and he’s always sweet about me changing the subject.

At first, I wasn’t ready, then it seemed like he wanted me to be someone else (Cal, specifically) and I’d rather pine and email him forever than lose any part of Jacques. But recently, I’ve been ready, and I overheard Simon telling Abby and Leah to drop the Cal thing. So, if I’m right about who Jacques is, then maybe I won’t be some huge disappointment to him.

The email is already drafted, but I can’t get myself to send it.

And now Garret has volunteered me to be Simon’s fake boyfriend and I stupidly agreed. It was the part where he said I was attractive. (Objectively, though, which makes it sound like he has no interest in me.) If Garret could read minds, he would remind me that Simon thinks I’m straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! to everyone who has started reading, left comments or kudos! hang in there for updates this baby is gonna get long.


	2. Still Tuesday: WaHo Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bram’s contacts:  
> Garret: Panic Button  
> Nick:  
> Simon: Faux Bae  
> Abby: Disney  
> Leah: ‘Freaking’ Rock Star
> 
> I was inspired to do this by a couple specific fake/pretend SVTHSA fanfics, one of which is called Like Every Fanfiction Ever, which is where I got the Leah forwarding Abby fanfiction line from. FYI. This chapter uses some specific knowledge from LOTOB even though it's obviously set before most of those events (not the Leah/Abby flashbacks obvs.)

BRAM:

On my way to soccer practice my phone starts to blow up. I’m instantly worried that it’s my father telling me something about little fetus, or that my mothers been in some horrible accident. My parents and Garret are the only people who text me with any regularity. Other than that it’s just the soccer group chat, but they wouldn’t be texting right before practice.

When I check my phone it’s Garret, Nick and three unknown numbers in a new group chat.

            **Unknown 1: WaHo after rehearsal/soccer <3 **

**Unknown 2: You do know I’m not involved in any of those?**

**Unknown 1: You don’t have band practice today?**

**Unknown 2: I resent that**

**Unknown 2: that makes me sound like some marching band geek**

**Unknown 3: Abby’s sorry, she meant ‘awesome rock star practice’**

**Unknown 2: and no too many of us are busy today**

**Panic Button: Hey guys, you know this is a group chat, right?**

**Unknown 1: yeah, we’re discuss WaHo plans, and who is the unknown number?**

**Bram: Hi, this is Bram.**

**Panic Button: I added him**

**Unknown 1: oh! This is Abby BTW**

**Unknown 2: Leah**

**Unknown 3: Simon, and how did we not have your number Bram?**

I add all their numbers into my phone. I can’t resist labeling Simon as “Faux Bae”.

            **Disney: Come to rehearsal, Cal and Nora need help anyway**

            **‘Freaking’ Rock Star: fine**

And then the chat goes silent. Practice is almost over when Simon, Abby, and Leah show up. Simon’s got his arms thrown around both Abby and Leah. Leah looks like she’s trying to look happy about it. Then Abby and Simon cheer us on until practice is over.

“you guys are going to have to sit tight,” garret say, “unless you want to smell sweat for the next hour,” then he wiggles his eyebrows at Leah.

“Or,” Simon says, “We can head over to WaHo and you guys can join us?”

“You’re my ride,” Nick reminds him.

“I can drive Bram and Nick to WaHo after.” Garret says.

“it’s settled then!” Abby smiles, slipping out from under Simon and grabbing Leah’s hand to drag her off. Leah looks surprised for a moment, then she’s smiling to herself and following Abby to Simon’s car. Simon gives us a half wave and goes after them.

 

SIMON:

Leah always gets shotgun, it’s been this way forever now. The only person who gets shotgun over Leah is Abby is Nora. And Abby scoots over so she’s sitting in the middle, even though the middle seat is the most uncomfortable one. I wait from everyone to click their seat bets in, even Abby, before pulling out.

“Leah, how’s Nora getting home?’ I ask. Nora waved him away after rehearsal without explanation.

“Oh,” Leah looks uncomfortable, “she’s getting a ride from someone in theater.”

“Ask Nora later,” Abby says, “it’s talk time now.”

For a while things were tense between Abby and Leah, but then nothing ever happened between Nick and Abby then soccer started up and it was Abby, Leah and I hanging out without the guys so much. There used to be these little moments, where Abby and Leah would almost show off for each other, or when they’d share this look. But they were only ever flickers, and it always went back to Leah being tense and Abby acting a little oblivious (not that I’m one to talk). Now, though, those moments are totally magnified and I’m not sure what happened but I’m ecstatic they seem to be friends now.

“I’m freaking out a little about the whole Fake Boyfriend thing. I feel bad for roping Bram into this, and I don’t even know how it’s going to work.”

We discuss fake boyfriends, and Abby pries what I meant by “objectively attractive” out of me then Leah steals my phone and changes Bram’s contact to “Cute Bram Greenfeld”. Even though we’re all joking and messing around Abby and Leah are both texting someone, and I try not to let it get to me.

“One,” I say as I park, “Bram is straight. Two,” we all get out of the car, “you,” I point at Leah, “have obviously been forwarding you” I point at Abby as we sit, “way too much fiction.”

We’re in a booth, but Abby and Leah take the opposite side from me and scoot all the way to the wall.

Leah gasps and presses a hand to her chest, “Si! How could you say such a thing?”

Abby laughs, “We were looking for your Love—”

“I said that under legally binding ‘Truth’ so you shouldn’t be allowed to use that against me.” I cut Abby off.

The door rings and Nick and Garret walk in, so I shoot them both a glare. Nick slides in next to Abby immediately, but Garret hesitates awkwardly for a moment. Before he can make a choice Bram’s at the table. Bram stops and looks from Garret to the table.

“Is there something wrong with the seat next to Simon?”

“Nope!” Garret recovers, semi-grabbing Bram and pushing him into the seat next to me. Bram loses his balance and our knees knock together and his shoulder brushes mine before he turns red and sits as far away as he can without sitting on top of Garret. He smells nice, and his hair is still a little wet. And maybe I’m noticing his eyelashes more than usual.

BRAM:

I really want to stop blushing, but as it is I’m pretty sure even my ears are a little red. Simon politely acts like he didn’t notice me falling all over him. I notice, in fact my heart is still beating a little too quickly and all the place we touched are buzzing. I’ll blame the heart rate on practice though.

We’re looking through the menus, at least Nick is. Abby, Leah, and Garret are all hiding behind their menus, but they’ve been on the drinks page for a solid minute now and I doubt they’re really debating the drink choices that hard. Abby keeps leaning over and poking at Leah’s phone. Garret is next to me and I can see he just has a group chat up. So, even though I pick out my waffles quickly I leave my menu propped up.

Simon never even picked his menu up, he’s just drumming his fingers on the table and scrolling through his phone.

Nick is somehow still very invested in the minute three minutes later when the waitress comes up.

“The regular, Simon?”

“You know it, Kelly.” She laughs and jots something down before turning to me.

“Blueberry waffles,” I say.

“I need more time,” Nick looks apologetic, but the waitress doesn’t seem surprised. She is surprised when Abby says no one else is ready.

**Bram: Okay, what is going on?**

**Panic Button: get your boy greenfeld**

Abby’s phone goes off, she drops her menu and picks it up before the second ring even starts. Leah has her mouth fixed into a line, the kind that happens when your trying not to laugh. Garret drops his menu too.

“oh my god!” Abby exclaims, “I’ll be right there, mom!”

Simon’s eyes go wide and he starts to stand, “what happened?”

Abby waves at him, “I’ll fill you in later.”

Garret jumps up, “I’ll drive!”

“You don’t even know where Abby lives,” Simon says.

“No, stay, Si!” Leah insists. Both Abby and Leah shove Nick out of the booth on their way.

“C’mon Nick!” Abby gives him this look.

“What?” he asks, already half sitting before Leah grabs his elbow.

Then Abby’s grabbing Leah’s hand, Leah’s pulling a confused Nick after them and Garret is trying hard to look neutral as he swings his keys around and follows them.

Simon is still awkwardly half standing when the door shuts.

“Simon?” I say, and he drops back down into his seat.

“I think we should go after them.” He looks so adorably concerned.

Simon Spier might be the most oblivious person.

“I’m 99% sure Abby, Leah, and Garret planned that.”

Simon’s eyebrows pull together and his eyes are complexly fixed on mine. It feels a little like he is searching my soul. I’m sure I’m blushing, but I kind of love it.

“Oh.”

Before I can say anything, the waitress is placing two plates of waffles down. I’m not sure what Simon ordered, it’s just a huge mess. There’s two Waffles with probably every syrup Waffle House makes poured on top.

“Thanks, Kelly,” Simon smiles at her.

“Thank you,”

“Sure thing,” she looks at the haphazardly thrown menus before picking them up, “What happened to everyone?”

“Our friends think they’re funny,” I say.

She tilts her head, then her eyes widen, and she walks away with a huge smile on her face.

“What’s up with everyone today?” Simon asks. I just shrug.

We’re quiet for a minute as Simon starts digging into his waffle abomination.

“You really don’t have to do this.” He has syrup on the corner of his mouth. Is a ‘messy eater’ shouldn’t be cute, but it makes me want to reach over and wipe it off with my thumb. Or, if we weren’t in a public Georgia diner, kiss it off.

“I don’t mind.” That is if I can survive spending more time with Simon Spier. I’ve been okay(ish) at talking so far.

“We can probably avoid explicitly calling you gay or anything, just edge around it, you know?”

I just shove blueberry waffle into my mouth.

“Um, we should work out how we got together, I guess, and how long and everything.”

I take a quick sip of water before responding, “How about, we’ve liked each other and talked for awhile but we didn’t want to start anything while we were both in the closet. You came out first, and I just came out a week or two ago. So, you haven’t been hiding anything from your parents, but we’re still at least semi-serious. I think going-to-extended-family events is a serious relationship thing.”

SIMON

Bram is the best at lying. I mean, it’s perfect. My parents can’t be mad, because we wouldn’t have been a thing until just now, but we’re still serious. And it’s so, so, close to my truth. For a second, as I listen to him I wonder if Bram is Blue. Cute Bram with the soccer claves and the perfect English quizzes. But then I stop myself, Simon Logic has got me into the whole Cal situation, so I’m not going there.

“That is freaking perfect.” I exclaim.

We finish our waffles and work out the details of our relationship. Then Kelly brings us separate checks and I leave extra tip money because of my friend’s shenanigans. Bram’s been stranded by Garret, so I give him my phone, so he can put his address in the GPS, then tell him to pick some music.

He puts on Eliott Smith, and if I didn’t have Blue I’d be crushing hard.

“We’ll have to tell your mother something,” I say, “You’ll have to be in a hotel with me for a weekend. I mean there’s going to be so much parental supervision but still.”

“I’ll tell her tonight.’

“Tell her what?”

“What she needs to know to talk to your parents about this.”

“Okay.” I pull up to his house, and he starts to get out. So, I reach over and touch his hand. Bram freezes, so I pull my hand away immediately.

He faces me and waits.

“You said…” I swallow, “in our story, we’re saying you just came out…”

Bram’s cheeks turn red and he looks down at his hands, “I have, actually.”

I wait.

Eventually he looks up at me, “I’m gay.”

My heart starts beating in my throat, “Bram, if you aren’t out—”

“I am!” his eyes focus on mine, “I’m out, I just don’t… broadcast it. And It’s not like we’ll be faking it at school.”

“Yeah,” he starts to get out of the car again and I call after him, “Is it bad that I’m excited to have another gay person to talk to?”

Bram smiles, “Of course not.” Then he shuts my car door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> I love everyone who is reading and leaving comments!


	3. The Last of Tuesday: Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just a baby chapter to wrap up the events of Tuesday. Originally, this bit was just at the beginning of the actual chapter 3 BUT that chapter is much longer than I expected, and there's no way I'll have it out by tonight so this is like a tiny update.  
> I'm considering this chapter 2.5, and the full, real, chapter 3 (now, chapter four...) will be out Tuesday night.  
> <3

BRAM:

I can’t lie to my mother. I tired once and ended up incoherently talking circles around myself for ten minutes. She watched me with raised eyebrows and this tiny smile until I blurted out the truth. She threw her head back laughing and I hung my head and muttered something about how I’d go to my room and ground myself.

She thought it was too hilarious to ground me. Now we have this deal, I don’t lie, and she tries to listen to whatever it is before freaking out. Admittedly, it only works because I’ve never done anything worth getting in trouble over.

So, I make dinner and when my mom gets home she eyes the food.

“This is a homemade pasta level talk.” She says finally.

 “It’s not bad,” I sigh, “I’m in love with someone.”

“And he isn’t here?” she looks around, as if I’ve hidden him in a closet and he’s going to pop out.  

“The pasta is because it’s a little complicated.”

“Bram,” she frowns, “if he’s complicating things then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“I’m the one complicating it.”

She nods, my cue to start talking.

I tell her (almost) everything. How I started emailing a him in august, how I’ve slowly been falling in love with him, that I know who he is, but he doesn’t know who I am. Then I tell her how Simon hinted he was dating someone, that Abby wanted to find him a ‘fake’ boyfriend for him, how Garret volunteered me.

“Honey,” she frowns, “I think you should just tell him.”

“I’m scared. Sometimes I feel like all I want is for him to know, and other times I’m not ready.”

“I fail to see how faking a relationship with him is going to help.”

“Maybe he’ll realize I’m Blue?”

“If you want him to know, you should tell him.”  

“I—I don’t know.”

She sighs, “What do you need from me?”

“Just pretend he is my boyfriend if the Spiers have questions.”

“Okay.” And she kisses the top of my head when she stands up.

**Bram: All set.**

**Faux Bae: thank you so much for saving me from my parents setting me up**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Unlike my other chaptered fic this story happens during a two week period (though it's only five days where things are happening) but there's way less jumping through time and scenes. which means all the chapters are much longer than that fics chapters. And honestly, there's so much to get to.  
> SO, updates are going to take longer (plus, I have classes and work). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's reading, commenting, or leaving Kudos. <3 Please, hang in there while I work on upcoming chapters.


	4. Friday: Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! this was supposed to be Friday AND Saturday, but it turns out Saturday is going to be a separate, shorter chapter.  
> that chapter (and hopefully chapter 5: IE the FLUFFY AF chapter) will be out Wednesday.  
> This was originally going to be 5 chapters, now it's going to be at least 7... (two will be very small).

=

SIMON:

The week passes, and Bram is cool. He’s still pretty quiet, but it’s nice to have a in-real-life gay friend. By the time the weekend arrives my parents are really pushing to meet my boyfriend.

**Simon: My parents want to meet you, and it’s probably a good idea that the first time you interact with them isn’t in a two-hour car ride.**

**Cute Bram: Probably, when is a good time?**

I semi-kept the nickname Abby put in for Bram, sue me. And, yes, Bram has turned me into one of those people who uses correct grammar in text messages. We text so much, and it kind of reminds me of Blue.

**Simon: I have a tux fitting on Saturday, and on Sunday EVERYONE will be here because it’s the last day to get everything done. So, today?**

**Cute Bram: After practice I’m all yours.**

**Simon: Hmmm, how can you be sure I don’t have nefarious secret plans?**

**Cute Bram: Because I’m part of your nefarious secret plan.**

I chuckle at that and shoot my mom a quick text to tell her we’ll have company for dinner, then try and figure out what my French teacher is talking about.

When the bell rings I send Bram another text.

**Simon: Did Garret drive you to school again?**

It’s funny, but I know Bram and Garret’s carpool schedule now. It seems like such a weirdly intimate thing to know. Bram drives to school on Mondays and Wednesday’s, Garret dives on Tuesday’s and Thursdays, and apparently, they switch off every Friday. I’m just not sure which Friday this week happens to be.

**Cute Bram: Oui, Oui.**

**Simon: Do you think he’ll mind if I steal you then?**

**Cute Bram: No, but I need to drop by my house.**

**Simon: Will your mother be there?**

**Cute Bram: Yes?**

**Simon: Then I can meet her :)**

BRAM:

Simon is in my house. Simon is in my house. Simon ‘freaking’ (as Jacques would say) Spier is in my house. He keeps stopping to look at the pictures in the hallway, and I’m terrified he’s going to turn to me and shout: “AH HA YOU’RE BLUE!” But as I learned at WaHo, he’s a little oblivious. Then, he’s standing in my doorway while I put my backpack away and throw my soccer stuff into my laundry basket.

“I didn’t realize until this week that your parents were divorced.” He says.

“It never came up,” I shrug. This conversation is dangerous territory.

“I always think I’m nosy, but I only know meaningless stuff about people.” I look up and his moon-grey eyes meet mine.

“Most people do.”

Simon nods, and he’s so attractive leaning against my doorframe with his bed-head and his glasses, “You always seem to know important things, Bram Greenfield.”

Simon saying my full name does things to me.

“I’m an introvert.”

He’s about to say something when I hear the door open and my mom call up, “Bram, are you home?”

“Yeah!” I call back down, “Simon’s here!”

I still have to grab some stuff, and Simon notices my hesitation because he says, “Finish up in here, I’ll go down.”

SIMON:

Tons of kids have divorced parents, and most of them live with their mother.

 _Do not mess this up with Simon Logic_. I tell myself firmly as I make my way down the hall.

I can see a lot of Bram in his mother, but she’s a little shorter than him. And she looks exhausted.

“Hello Ms. Greenfeld,” I smile, “I’m Simon.” 

She looks curiously at me. I’m not sure what Bram told her. I know she’s in on this being fake, but I have no freaking clue how Bram’s getting his mom to lie for us.

“Why are you lying to your parents?” She asks and pats the seat next to her.

“I wasn’t, at first.” I sit down, “there is someone, I don’t know who they are and they aren’t ready for me to. And, I guess I don’t really know how to explain that to my parents.”

“Is it serious?”

“We’re not dating, if that’s what you mean.”

I can tell my the way she’s looking at me that it isn’t, “I’m serious about them though.”

“So, how does introducing Bram as your boyfriend help the situation?”

I’m a little taken aback. I haven’t stopped to think about what was going to happen afterwards. At first, I was reeling, then I was too distracted by how awesome it was to actually be talking to Bram. To have someone else in real life that gets it.

“You think this is a bad idea.”

She sits back a little, “the simplest solution is usually the best. I think this is a needlessly complicated situation. You may not be calling it by official labels, but it sounds like you’re in an online relationship.”

Bram comes down while she’s talking, but I don’t think he can hear her. He kind of freezes in the hallway, then I look up and he smiles at me.

“Are you ready?” I ask him, he just nods.

His mom stands up and I grab my keys.

“It was nice to meet you, Ms. Greenfeld.”

The drive to my house is quiet. Just Troye Sivan and the rain. It’s barley even rain, mostly mist but it still patters against the car. I’m too consumed by what Ms. Greenfeld told me to talk. When I pull into the driveway I don’t move to get out of the car and Bram unbuckles his seat belt and turns to me.

“Are you okay?” His voice is soft.

And I feel like this moment is somehow monumental. I could turn to Bram and tell him what I know; that this is a horrible idea. We’d go in and I’d tell my parents that my relationship is anonymous and through email. Because she’s right, nothing good can possibly come of this.

But there’s concern in Bram’s eyes and I don’t know if this tentative friendship works without our lie. So, I smile and turn the car off.

BRAM:

Simon was so quiet on the drive to his house, but when he turns the car off he’s back to his happy-go-lucky mood. It’s drizzling now, so we run onto the porch. He fumbles with the key for a minute but waits to open the door.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand?”

“Yes,” and I slip my hand into his and our fingers twine together. There’s this perfect still moment, he squeezes my hand and my heart beats a little faster while his eyes stare into mine. Then, he’s pulling me through the door and everything explodes into motion again.

“Si—oh!” You can see the living room from the hallway, and his mother is half-standing a hand over her mouth.

“Hello Ms. Spier.” I let go of Simon’s hand and move forward, so I can shake her hand.

“Oh dear,” she smiles and pushes my hand away, “we’re huggers.” Then I’m being pulled into her arms. She’s shorter than me, but I bend a little and wrap my arms around her waist.

“Mom!” Simon groans, “You swore you weren’t going to be awkward!”

“It’s just a hug, Simon.” She lets go of me, “Studies show people need at least eight hugs a day, although I’d hope you have Bram covered.”

I’m probably bright red right now. At least Simon is too (he is so adorable when he blushes, I get distracted by it for a just a second).

“And,” she turns back to me, “you can call me Emily, dear.”

Before I can respond Nora walks out of the kitchen holding a cooling rack full of blueberry muffins. She’s wearing a flour-covered apron and her curly blond hair is tied back with a handkerchief.

“Oh,” she holds the muffins up, “hi Bram.”

Emily looks between Nora and me, obviously thrilled we know each other. Nora is the only family member in on the secret. She knows too many of Simon’s friends, and sees us too much at school. Plus, I doubt she’s that invested in Simon’s love life.

I smile at Nora, and take one of her muffins, “You don’t have rock star duties today?”

“Nope,” she pops the P, “Simon demanded we were all home tonight.”

“Demanded?” I raise my eyebrow and look over my shoulder at Simon.

 “What are we demanding?”  Simon’s father pokes his head into the living room, half a muffin still in his mouth.

“Bram!” He smiles and shakes my hand.

“Hello Mr. Spier.

He waves his hand at me, “Call me Jack, you play soccer, right?”

“Yes.”

“C’mon,” and he starts walking through the house, “I think I have a soccer ball somewhere.”

Simon leans forward and whispers, “Correction, he bought a soccer ball.”

I give Simon a quick smile then rush after his Dad.

Jack Spier is certainly a football man. We kick the ball around and he asks a thousand questions about me. It’s like a more intense version of family gatherings.

He doesn’t ask about Simon though. About ‘us’. After ten minutes I’m successfully able to make the conversation about him. Then he’s talking about TV shows. It’s perfect, because I hardly ever watch them, so he can explain all of them to me, and say his opinions. Then I get invited to their weekly viewings.

If I was a real boyfriend this would be A game stuff.

Eventually, Simon comes out to tell us dinner’s ready. He gives my hand a shy squeeze and runs back into the house. Dinner’s easy. His mother asks a ton more questions, then they start asking about ‘us’.

“How long have you been dating.”

“oh… that’s complicated.” Simon says.

“A couple weeks,” I bump his shoulder playfully with mine, “officially. We didn’t want to do anything until we we’re both out of the closet.”

“We didn’t want it to be a secret.” Simon agrees.

“Walk me though this.” His mother says, and I can see Simon fighting not to roll his eyes.

“We knew we liked each other, and we wanted to date for a while.” Simon says.

“but not until we were both ready.”  

“How long?” Simon’s dad asks.

We pause, but then Nora changes the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos... feedback feeds my soul.  
> <3


	5. Saturday: Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is really short BUT I should have a full chapter out by tonight AND that chapter is the SUPER FLUFFY one. The chapter I’ve written this whole story so far to get to.

SIMON:

I wake up entirely too early for a Saturday Morning.  My dad is making pancakes when I make it downstairs. We have to go soon, but I scarf down a few pancakes first, and my parents are strangely quiet about the boyfriend thing. They didn’t say anything to me last night when I got home from taking Bram home either.

Not on the car ride to the tux fitting.

Not at the tux fitting.

Not at lunch.

I’m honestly freaking out at this point. My parents make sure a huge freaking deal about everything, and then I get a boyfriend and nothing.

Even though Bram isn’t even my real boyfriend, I’m still unreasonably anxious that my parents don’t approve of him or something.

**Simon: It went well last night, right?**

**Cute Bram: I thought so. Did they say something this morning?**

**Simon: No! They haven’t brought it up, it’s freaking me out!**

**Simon: They ALWAYS make a huge deal out of things.**

My Dad elbows me.

“Phone off kiddo, I’m sure you’re boyfriend can stand not hearing from you for two hours.”

This old lady is glaring at me a couple seats down, so I turn my phone off and shove it in my pockets. The movie is pretty good, it’s mostly mindless so I spend the two hours thinking about Blue and then my brain wanders off to soccer calves.

When the credits start rolling Dad and I make our way out of the theater.

“How was soccer last night?” I’m trying to sound casual, and I probably fail.

“Good,” Dad smirks at me, “Bram’s kind of quiet, huh?”

“Yeah...”

“It seems like you two are constantly texting, though.”

I smile, “it’s like being together, only no one can be homophobic because they don’t know.” 

When I turn my phone back on there’s three missed texts from Bram:

**Cute Bram: Maybe they’re giving you space?**

**Cute Bram: is everything okay?**

**Cute Bram: Simon?**

**Simon: Sorry, can’t text during movies.**

**Simon: It’s all okay.**

 

Wednesday: SIMON:

**Simon: Alice is trying to make me watch Game of Thrones.**

**Cute Bram: Wait... you haven’t watched any Game of Thrones?**

**Simon: No...**

**Cute Bram: And here I thought your family wasobsessed with TV.**

**Simon: Reality TV. And you can’t watch Game of freaking Thrones with your family.**

**Simon: Oh my god, Bram, please tell me you didn’t watch Game of Thrones with your mother.**

**Cute Bram: No. I watched it with The soccer guys. It was worse.**

**Simon: I bet you were one of those people who have read all the books and cryptically snickered the whole time.**

**Cute Bram: I actually haven’t read the books. The constant use of “had” hurts my eyes.**

 

Bram’s parents are divorced and he lives with his mother. He’s a grammar nerd, and even though he’s quiet he always says something thoughtful.

It’s this beautiful, perfect little idea.

_Stop it stop it stop it. You are going to fuck your relationship with Blue and your friendship with Bram._

_No Simon Logic._

Half of all marriages end in divorce, and lots of people are smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little fake dating AU


	6. Friday: Rehearsals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say it's a long weekend or something, okay?  
> Get ready for all. the. fluff.

BRAM:

At noon on Friday Simon’s family pulls into my driveway and Jack gets out to help shove my suitcase into the over-packed trunk Simon’s sitting in the middle when I pile in, he says I’m taller, so I get the window seat. It turns out Simon’s oldest sister, and her boyfriend, are meeting us there. So it’s just Simon’s parents, Nora, Simon and I piled into the car. It’s a family van, but it still feels cramped. Simon’s squished against me, and Nora’s a seat over. I don’t know how she pulled it off, but Nora appears to have the most space.

Jack and Emily have a running commentary the whole ride, Nora reads (I don’t know how she isn’t getting carsick), and after fifteen minutes Simon falls asleep and because we’re so close his head rests on my shoulder. It looks uncomfortable, the angle his neck bends at, so I put an arm around his shoulder and his head rests more naturally on my chest. I can see his mother beaming in the rearview mirror.

I usually hate long car rides, I get easily nauseated so I can only stare out the window and listen to whatever’s happening. But the Spiers are fascinating, and Simon is cuddled against me so two hours later when we pull up to a hotel in Cleveland, Georgia, I’m in a stupidly good mood. Even with the queasy stomach and cramped limbs.

I gently shake Simon’s shoulder and he jolts up. His eyes go wide and for a minute I think he’s going to blurt something that will give us away, but he just smiles sleepily.

SIMON:

I feel this weird pressure in the lobby. Like, I should hold Bram’s hand, but I’m terrified of the idea. It feels both like we have a giant flashing rainbow “HEY WE’RE GAY” sign above our reads and like we somehow aren’t being couple-y enough to fool anyone.

Then my parents come back over and we all lug our bags into the elevator.

 “Okay,” my mom says, “Alice, Simon, and Nora will be in 308, Theo and Bram are in 310, and we’re in 309.” She hands everyone a keycard.

Alice doesn’t argue, and for the entire elevator ride I’m shocked. Arguing the fairness of forcing significant others to room separately is totally an Alice thing. 308 and 310 are right next to each other and 309 is facing 308 on the other side of the hallway.

When Alice, Nora, and I all pile into room 308 I understand why. There’s three doors in the room. One is the door to the hall, one is for the bathroom, I don’t understand what the third is for. But Alice marches right over and swing it open. Revealing a room, a lot like ours, only it has two beds instead of three and standing int eh middle of the room are Theo and Bram.

“What the hell?” I ask.

“Doors like these are in a lot of family suites, so the parents can get to the kids without having to use the hallway.” Alice explains.

“Um, what if that room is occupied by someone you aren’t related to?”

Alice rolls her eyes, “you can lock it.” She points out, “and I think there’s probably always at least a family or two here. More importantly, Nora, Simon and Bram you are now together. I’m rooming with my boyfriend.”

No one argues with her. Bram just slips though the door and sets his stuff next to the unclaimed bed.

“You know, these beds push together,” Alice shoots us a wink.

I flick her off and she prances through the door and shuts it behind her. We hear a lock click.

BRAM:

We’re given half an hour to get settled. During which Nora tosses her luggage under bed claimed bed, hangs up her bridesmaid dress then sits on her bed and starts reading. Simon does basically the same thing, but instead of reading he sits on my bed and starts chattering away.

I can tell from the giggles coming through the thin hotel walls that Alice isn’t unpacking either.

I usually put my clothes in the dressers. Yeah, I’m _that person_ who unpacks in hotel rooms. But no one else has so I feel awkward about it.

Until Simon stops mid-story and looks at me, “Bram, just unpack.”

“What?”

“I know you want to, you’re unbelievably neat, if you want to unpack just do it.”

I blush and start unpacking. He continues his story.

At 2:50 Simon’s mom knocks on the door and says we need to be in the lobby in ten minutes. And that no, road trip clothing is not acceptable.

Nora goes to change in the bathroom first and leaves the room quickly enough to catch Simon’s mom on the elevator.

“I’ll change in the bathroom,” Simon blushes and digs around in his bag for a second.

I change as quickly as possible. I’m just buttoning up my shirt when Simon knocks on the door.

“I’m decent,” I laugh.

We’re both in similar attire, nice jeans and a button up. His is grey though and I just want to pull him over to me. Instead I blush furiously as we leave the room.

I still haven’t found my voice when we get to the lobby, but Simon’s chattering again and I’m so focused on him I don’t even really notice where we’re going. I don’t get the slightest bit carsick on the fifteen-minute ride to the wedding site. When we do arrive, I tear my focus away from Simon’s antics to look around.

It’s this adorable farm. There’s a red painted barn strung with tealights, a fence covered in honey suckle and behind the fence twenty or so cows. It’s story-book perfect. Simon’s all wide eyed, he’s almost jumping because of the cows.

Nora’s eyes catch mine and we exchange looks. I don’t have anything against farms, per-say, or picture book weddings. But wow, could anything be more basic and southern? I wonder how many people get married on farms.

Still, Simon acts like this is the best thing he’s ever seen. I pull him to me and whisper in his ear, “You’ll spook the cows.”

My hands linger on his shoulder for just a second, then I pull back. He blushes and nudges my foot with his.

“Will not.” He responds quietly.

***

Rehearsal apparently means that everyone vital to the wedding; bride and groom, then the bridesmaids, maid of honor, groomsmen, ect, go though the wedding part five times until they can do it blindfolded. The non-vital people, me, sit in the pews and overdramatically pretend to cry. I started after the third time though, when I got a text from Simon claiming he was going to die of boredom.

At six they stop walking down the aisle and talking over exactly how every second of the Big Day will go and we all pile _back_ into the car and drive back to the hotel. Once at the hotel we make our way to the ballroom. The bride and groom beat us back, and there’s a lot of people I don’t know here. Simon walked me though the basic family ties last week, and he stands next to me and narrates everyone’s lives as we walk through the room. Throughout the next half-hour everyone from the practice runs of the wedding shows up, along with a dozen more family members.

The room is split into thirds. The bride’s side of the family is in one part, then the groom’s family, then a little section where the bride, groom, and their immediate family is sitting.

“Why are there so many people?” Nora asks.

“Oh, this is just family,” Simon’s mom says, “there’s going to be three times this many people at the actual wedding.”

At seven food starts coming out. It’s very formal. I feel a little bad for the bride and groom, though. They hold their china plates of food like paper ones and mill about the room, trying to eat between small talking family members. When dinner’s over everyone starts to mill about and Simon is dragged off by a bunch of extended family members. Ten minutes later I’m talking to his great aunt and watching him move though the room out of the corner of my eye.

His eyes keep flickering back to me, and he smiles apologetically once or twice.

Simon’s great Aunt wants my life plan. Where I’m going to college (even there’s no way to know yet, we’re only juniors), what I’m going to be, all the questions adults who don’t know how to talk to kids ask.

Eventually Simon’s dad plops down next to me and Simon’s great aunt is pulled away by the bride’s father.

“I’m impressed,” Jack smiles, “Most people can’t stand her for more than a couple minutes.”

“I just let her talk and nodded occasionally.”

“I noticed you do that. Especially with Simon.”

I can’t help it, at his name my eyes kind of automatically find him. He’s with five kids, one of them looks around four and is on top of his shoulders. On top of entertaining the kids he’s telling a story to a group of adults. I know what story it is by the gestures. He’s kind of unnaturally good at the whole ‘milling about’ thing.

I’m only looking at him for a second or two, but when my eyes focus back on Jack he’s looking at me oddly.

“Sorry,” I smile, “I talk too, sometimes.”

“Hmm,” Jack nods, “you don’t look at Simon like it’s only been a couple weeks.”

“How do I look at him?”

“Like he’s your world."

“I…” I didn’t know I was that obvious.

"It's everything a parent wants," Jack says softly, "to see their kid find someone who actually deserves them. I don't know you well Bram, but I'm happy you're a part of the family." 

SIMON:

I can’t stop watching Bram all night. He talks with my dad for a long time, and mostly stays with my family. I watch my family members mill about the room until their exhausted, then they go sit with Bram for ten minutes and they’re back on their feet. A couple relatives stop by in-between.

Only the family members who know I’m gay are aware we’re (fake) boyfriends. But of the ones who know three come to tell me I’d better keep him.

At one point Nor and my mom are talking with Bram. I don’t know what they’re talking about, but my mom is grinning, and Nora almost looks touched. My mom excuses herself and Alice takes her place. Nora gets out her phone and in no time all three of them are laughing.

“Simon?” My mom says, pulling me aside.

“What’s up?”

“I know you don’t want us to make a big deal out of anything…” she glances back at my sisters and Bram, “but, honey, I’m so happy for you.”

 

I’m not sure what the hell I’m supposed to do. By the end of the night I’m pretty sure my family is firmly attached to Bram. I mean, I have no clue how we’re supposed to break up.

I think my dad would actually cry.

BRAM:

After the rehearsal dinner we all trudge back up to the room. Alice hangs out with us, and Nora’s already several pages into her book when Simon’s mom walks in. Even though Alice made a point to say she was rooming with Theo, room 308 is kind of the unofficial hang out spot. Probably because with all three of us here there’s not much privacy anyway. And Alice still has a 308 keycard.

“Come on, girls.” She leans on the doorframe.

“Come where?” Alice asks.

“To Jen’s room, she’s an only child so you two are the closest relatives of the same age.”

“Jen is almost five years older than me.” Nora points out from behind her book.

“Regardless, we’re going. And we’re getting ready with them tomorrow too.”

Nora sets her book down and gets up without argument. Alice looks like she wants to say something, but Nora just grabs her hand and leads her out.

After a minute Simon claps his hands together and gives me this mischievous look; “Okay, you put on pajama’s, I have to make a trip to the vending machine.”

“Pajama’s? I ask, “It’s only eight.”

“Pajamas.” Simon says firmly, “Trust me.”

He winks at me before slipping out of the room.

SIMON:

I have to knock with my foot when I get back to the room. I have the keycard but my hands are full, and it seems polite to give Bram a heads up.

He opens the door and raises his eyebrows when he sees me. He’s probably in the nerdiest pajama’s I’ve ever seen. His pajama bottoms have dictionary pages printed on them, and he’s in a Ravenclaw shirt.

If it wasn’t for Blue, I’d be in love.

Maybe grammar nerds are my type. (Except Cal Price isn’t a grammar nerd...)

“The ginger beer, and one of the bottles of milk, are for Nora.” I say, moving past him. I’m holding five bottles of soda, and three bottles of milk. (Yes, this hotel has vending machine milk, but only on the third floor. Yes, I went down four floors to get supplies. It’s worth it.)

I stick all the drinks in the room’s mini fridge, except my cherry cola. “Pick something, I’ll be right back.”

Bram’s still standing in the doorway, watching me when I grab my golden retriever pajamas and go into the bathroom to change. But, when I come back out he’s opened an orange soda and he’s sitting on the middle of the bed.

“Off!” I say cheerfully, and it startles Bram a little.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He says.

 “First, we need to push both our beds together and then we need to dig the rest of the supplies out of my bag.”

Six minutes later the beds are pushed together (Bram did most of the work), and I’m pulling three different flavors of Oreo out of my bag along with hot cocoa packets.

“Simon, we’re never going to sleep if we eat all this sugar.”

“We don’t have to be up until eleven tomorrow, and we’re going to _need_ all this sugar.”

“For what?”

I shove three Oreo’s in my mouth, hit pay on one of my more upbeat playlists and get up on the bed.

“Simon…” Bram’s eyes are wide, and he looks around the room, “We’re going to disturb someone.”

I hold my hand out to him.

BRAM:

Simon Spier is in golden retriever puppy pajama’s, standing in the middle of a hotel bed and holding his hand out to me. I take his hand and he pulls me up. We jump around on the bed to Simon’s playlist for half an hour, until he tumbles off the bed. I’m terrified he’s broken something and I’m going to have to explain what the hell we were doing to his parents. But he scrambles up, laughing, and starts dancing around the room breathlessly singing.

I stand there, on the bed, watching him.

“I’ve never heard you sing, Bram.” Simon says when the song ends. He’s red-faced, and his messy hair is worse than usual then he picks his phone up and holds it out to me.

Spotify is up, so I take a quick peek at his playlists. He’s practically chugging soda, the sensible part of me wants to suggest we get some water.

“I—” I bite my lip, “I’m really bad at singing.”

Simon’s completely still in the middle of the floor, and his grey eyes look like they’re sparkling.

“We’re just having fun,” he climbs back onto the bed and grins at me, “pick something, anything.”

My hands shake when I tap on the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHAHA  
> Sorry (not sorry) for the cliffhanger. More fluff coming on Thursday!  
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> <3's to anyone who can guess what song Bram picks!


	7. Friday: Hotel Rooms

SIMON:

Bram Greenfeld dancing on a hotel bed is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t get him out of my head. It feels like I could easily fall for Bram. Right here, right now, watching him nervously pick a song. This moment would feel perfect if I could get the gnawing guilt out of my stomach.

He taps the screen and Elliott smith fills the room.

BRAM:

Simon’s whole-body freezes. There’s this painful thirty second before Elliott Smith starts singing where my heart beats too fast and Simon stands inches away from me, mouth open, staring his phone in my hand.

**First the mic, then half a cigarette**

My voice is shallow and shakes on the words. I’ve hardly gotten though the first lien when Simon throws his arms around my waist and pulls me in. My knees are so weak, I’m scared I’m going to fall.

“Blue?” Simon whispers. His words fill the air with this buzzing, like my body is pulling to closer.

He doesn’t wait for a response, he just tugs me flush with his body and clutches my shoulder. Then his lips are pressed against mine and I can’t think. I can’t even make my body function. I just stand there, completely still.

**She appears composed, so she is I suppose**

**Who can really tell?**

SIMON:

**She shows no emotion at all**

**Stares into space like a dead China doll**

Bram isn’t moving. He has one hand flat against my chest, and the other at his side, and he’s just still. I was so sure he’s Blue. It’s Waltz #2, what are the fucking odds Bram would pick that randomly? I guess it just felt like this magical puzzle piece clicking into my life.

_Fuck._

I pull away, moving as far away as the bed will let me. I feel like my whole body is on fire. Especially where we touched. My lips are tingling.

“I’m so sorry, Bram!” I run a hand through my hair, “I…I thought—”

Bram tugs my hands away from my hair and I look up at him; he has this huge, goofy, grin on his face, and his hands squeeze mine.

“Hi, Jacques.”

BRAM:

Simon blushes even more and kind of looks down. I shake my head at him.

“Want to try again?”

SIMON:

When the song ends we’re sitting too-close on the hotel beds, I mean I’m practically sitting on him.

Bram’s eyes are the warm brown and I don’t know if it’s the light or what, but I swear he has stars in his eyes. They twinkle when he laughs, and I keep catching myself staring at him. At his soft eyes and this tiny dimple on his right cheek. He smells like cedarwood and mint. His fingers are centimeters from my knees and his shoulder bumps mine.

I cup Bram’s cheek and he leans forward until our noses bump and his lips press into mine. His lips coax mine open and it’s utterly perfect.

BRAM:

Simon and I are sitting cross-legged on the pushed together beds, holding each other’s hands, foreheads pressed together as we talk. We’ve been like this for an hour now. The half-eaten box of Oreos discarded on the ground.

Every so often one of us will kiss the other.

Short pecks; when Simon leaned forward and cut me off with a kiss. I stared at him for 30 seconds before remembering what I was saying.

Slow soft kisses; there was a lull in our conversation and Simon started tracing patterns on my hands. Over my knuckles up to my wrists. I leaned forward and nuzzled his check and he tilted his face, so our lips met. It was like breathing, easy and peaceful. I could feel his smile on my tongue. It was the type of kiss that lasts ages and doesn’t go anywhere. 

And.

And my favorite;

My laugher cuts off when Simon leans in and starts kissing my neck softly. My breath catches in my throat and I run my hand up his arm, onto his shoulders, and into his hair. When my fingers pull at his messy hair he kissed up my jaw and nips at my bottom lip once. That’s all it takes.

I wrap my other arm around him and twist us around so he’s lying on the bed and I’m hovering over him. Simon props himself up on his elbows and pushes our faces together. My hand is still in his hair, and I reach up to cup his face with my other hand.

One of Simon’s hands is fisted around my shirt, and the other grips my hip.

“Is this okay?” I pant.

“Yes,” He sighs and uses the hand fisting my shirt to tug me down.

Heat is spreading though my body, making me exceedingly aware of his hand on my hip.

I roll off him, and for a minute we lay next to each other panting. Then, Simon reaches over and twines our fingers together. It’s so sweet. I mindlessly bring our hands up to my mouth and kiss the back of his hand.

“We should always do this.” Simon rests his head on my chest.

I kiss the top of his head.

“Just this,” he sighs, “nothing else.”

“I was going to ask you to see a movie.”

***

Thankfully when the girls get back we’re sitting up again just talking.

Emily must decide it’s innocent, because she just tells us to be in the lobby by 11:30 AM and gives a half-hearted reminder that I need to go back to my room to sleep.

“So,” Simon plays with my fingers as Nora flops down onto her bed, “Bram and I are together.”

“I know.” Nora rolls her eyes, I think Leah is rubbing off on her.

“What?” Simon sputters.

“Neither of you are that good at acting.” She picks her book from earlier up, “I wasn’t sure when exactly you two stopped pretending and started this, but yeah.”

“We got you soda, and there’s stuff for hot chocolate,” I tell her, “and Oreos.”

“Hmm,” she hums, setting her book down and getting up to make herself hot cocoa.

SIMON:

There’s a pleasant warmth draped over me when I wake up. I shift a little to find Bram’s arm slung over my side, our legs are twisted together, and he’s pressed against my back. He’s taller than me, and I can feel his breath moving my hair.

I’m not sure what woke me up, until I see Nora quietly moving about the room. She’s still in pajama’s, but she’s holding her bridesmaid dress. When he sees me, she smiles at me and slips out of the room. Mom and Alice are already waiting in the hall. I’m really glad I’m not involved in any pre-wedding guy stuff.

The hotel clock says it’s nine o-clock, so I roll over and tuck myself further into his arms.

“Si?” Bram whispers, tightening his arms around me.

“Just go back to sleep,” I nuzzle his neck, “we’ve got a couple more hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE more chapter guys!   
> I know this one is a little short, I rewrote this one so many times and my head is killing me.   
> I hope you like all the fluff! <3


End file.
